peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombo Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Tombo Pan, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Kirby take Toon Princess Zelda, Kiki, Morgana Macawber, Matt Ishida, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Gabumon, Patamon, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Jiji to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Hades, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Tombo: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Roxy: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Zelda: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) and Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) John Darling: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Michael Darling: TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Matt and TK: Gabumon and Patamon (Digimon) Babysitters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Nana Darling: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) and Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) George Darling: Hiroaki Ishida (Digimon) Mary Darling: Nancy Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Extras with Swackhammer: Hades (Hercules) and Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) (Unlike Swackhammer, they won't be afraid of the Krookodile, despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Pain and Panic (Hercules) Extras with Pain and Panic: The Monstars (Space Jam), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) (They'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Krookodile (Pokemon) Swackhammer, Negaduck, and Hades' pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ash and Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Eevee, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, Scorbunny, and Koharu (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Extra with Candy: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Indian Chief: Kerchak (Tarzan) Indians: Various good monkeys and apes Mermaids: Disney Princesses and Princes (Consisting Snow White, Florian, Ozma, Tipper, Cinderella, Charming, Aurora, Phillip, Eilonwy, Taran, Ariel, Eric, Belle, Adam, in his human form, Jasmine, Aladdin, Pocahontas, John Smith, Mulan, Shang, Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Jack Frost, Moana, Tuo, Clara Stahlbaum, and Phillip Hoffman, and they’ll treat Zelda‘s group nicely) Pirates: Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Team Rocket, Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon), Drake/Penguin Yokai (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan/Phantom Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), and Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) (Ernesto, Brer Fox, Ratigan, and Drake can temporally fall in love with Zelda and Kiki in their cloaked disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Team Rocket will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Kokatorimon (Digimon; He'll get eaten by Cerberus as punishment for drunkenly calling Swackhammer a Frogfish, Negaduck a Negafish, and Hades a Hothead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Takaishi-Ishida Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Tombo's Group/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Hades, their Pirates, and Krookodile/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Orphans and Pokemon/Roxy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Primate Clan and Looking for Candy and DK Chapter 6: Mermaids and Mermen/Rescuing Matt's Group, Candy, and DK Chapter 7: Return to the Primate Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Swackhammer, Negaduck, and Hades' New Plot Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers and Falling in Love/Zelda, Kiki, and Morgana Trick the Pirates and Swackhammer, Negaduck, and Hades Trick Roxy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Swackhammer, Negaduck, Hades, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Roxy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 (Tombo Pan Version) Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Tombo Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Tombo Pan Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Tombo Pan Version) For gallery: Tombo Pan Gallery For sequel: Tombo Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Tombo Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Tombo Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies